Delicious Surprise
by Spooky Fox 1993
Summary: Reba goes to the hospital for High blood pressure and meets a 13 year old who's got cancer and an out of time clock.
1. Chapter 1

Reba, Van, Brock, Cheyenne, and BJ sat in a church pew and they were all antsy, for different reasons. "Come on Mrs. H! I don't wanna here some country singers well sing!" Van hissed.

"Zip it or I'll rip your tongue out!" Reba said trying not to yell. "Ok you two, quit fighting, or you'll regret it." Brock said.

"Shut up!" Van and Reba yelled and they hunched in their seats as everyone looked at them. "Look what you did Big mouth!" Van said.

"All right." Brock said. Brock picked Reba up and slammed her next to him, leaving everyone that was watching speechless, including Reba.

Two giggles came from the stage while the two girls kept staring at the blonde haired man and redheaded woman stare at one another, not blicking or nothing.

"Ok you two, red won." someone said. Reba andBrock looked up at the stage and a brunnete and a blonde waved at them and snickered.

"Ok, well the brunnette beside me is Jennifer and I'm Ashley Foxworthy, we're in no relation to Mr. Jeff Foxworthy and we're cousins by the way." Ashley said.

"What am I an idiot? Don't answer that." Jennifer said as her cousin almost answered her question. "Well, first off, I wanna know who those two are." Ashley said pointing her guitar at Reba.

"Well, this is Reba the rotten and this is Brock the Booger." Van said and he got slapped twice.

"Well, what's the deal with them?" Jennifer asked. "Well, they're divorced and they enjoy fighting." Cheyenne said.

"Well, that's not good, well I bet, you two could end up amazing each other with a delicious surprise, what you all think?" Ashley asked the crowd.

The crowd yelled and Jennifer pulled Brock and Reba to their feet. "Come on, we'll make you two be happy!" Jennifer said almost throwing them together.

Reba tripped and Brock caught her and they were at least two inches apart. "See, we either make people happy, or cause trouble." Ashley said smiling.

"Ha ha." Reba scoffed. "Come on, with the song we promised here's Delicious Surprise." Ashley said as she sang the first verse.

If I won me the lottery

I'd dance naked in the street

With a top hat full of money

And you'd wanna get to know me

If I won me the lottery

And if I was a movie star

I'd sip honey from a pickle jar

In the back of my limousine

They'd call me an icon

And I'd be lookin' back at you

From the cover of the people magazine

I guess it's all for the takin'

I guess it's all yours and mine

My sister says I got to see it and believe it

I believe it

I believe it

But I'm just an outsider

I'm livin' in a trailor with a black and white tv set

If only I was president, yah

You know I'd paint the white house pink

And never have to pay the rent

If only I was president I guess it's all there for the takin'

I think it's all yours and mine

My preacher says I've got to see it and believe it

I believe

I won't sleep 'til I've had enough

I believe

I won't sip my wine from no paper cup

I believe

I won't sleep 'til I've had enough

Until I've had enough

Delicious surprise

Now I do believe

Now it's there all the time

Inside I knew it all the time

Got me somethin' to believe in

But all I really want now is

A handful of salvation

I believe

I won't sleep 'til I've had enough

I believe

Won't sip my wine from no paper cup

I believe

Won't sleep 'til I've had enough Until I've had enough

I believe

I won't sleep 'til I've had enough

I believe

Won't sip my wine from no paper cup

I believe

Won't sleep 'til I've had enough

Until I've had enough

I believe

I won't sleep 'til I've had enough

I believe

Won't sip my wine from no paper cup

I believe

Won't sleep 'til I've had enough

Until I've had enough 


	2. Chapter 2

Reba walked downstairs the following morning with a monsterous headache. "Gosh, what happened here?" Reba said looking at her very dirty living room.

"Sorry Mrs. H, but we were looking for something." Van said. "Why aren't you looking at your house?" Reba asked rubbing her head.

"Because of the giant fire we had, remember?" Van asked gettin confused. "Oh, sorry I forgot." Reba said.

"Are you ok? You look kinda funny." Van said. "I do?" Reba asked. "Yeah, but I didn't want to say anything cause you always look funny." Van said laughing.

"I'm well enough to do this." Reba hit him over the side of the head with a book and he screeched. "Hey! That hurt you know!" Van said.

"Well you deserve it." Cheyenne said. "We need more boys in this house." Van said before walking upstairs.

"So mom, what's up?" Cheyenne asked. "I feel horrid!" Reba said. "Wel, you oughta see what's going on, because you look pale." Cheyenne said.

"You're right." Reba said looking at her appearence in the mirror. "Go to the doctor and see what's wrong." Cheyene suggested. "I will." Reba said headed toward the phone.

Reba had an appointment at 12:00 and she waited for a long time to leave and when 11:30 finally rolled around she drove to the doctor's office.

"So Miss Hart what's the problem?" The doctor asked. "I seem to be feeling bad, but I'm sure it's nothing." Reba told him.

"Well, it seems that nothing, is actually something, it seems your high blood pressure is causing this." He said.

"Well, what's it causing?" Reba asked. "You to have headaches and nausea. So I am sending you to the hospital for observation."The doctor told her.

"Oh lord, I've seen them shows like ER, people go in, and they never come back out!" Reba said about to run out the door.

"Miss Hart, shows like that, don't really exit, so don't worry, you'll be safe, I promise." The Doctor said.

"Thanks Dr. Alligood." Reba said jumping off the examination table. "Be glad that the hospital is just a hop and skip away." Dr. Alligood said.

"What state are you from exactly?" Reba asked. "Georgia, why?" She asked. "I just wanted to know, bye." Reba said walking out the door.

"Ok, your Dr. will be Dr. Sykes, don't worry, he's a good Dr." The nurse said. "Thank you, so where do I go?" Reba asked.

"Room 1408, not like the one in the movie, don't worry." The nurse said with a grin. "That's good to know." Reba said as she started to wallk away.

"Wait, you're gonna have a romie, you don't mind do you?" The nurse asked. "No, as long as they like to talk." Reba said.

"Oh, don't worry, this one enjoys talking and singing." The nurse said. "Sweet." Reba said as she walked toward the elevator.

The elevator ride seemed luike forever to Reba, untill she finally hit the fourth floor. Reba walked down the hallway and opened the door to room 1408. 


	3. Christmas through your eyes

Reba opened the door and saw two familiar faces. "Well, well, and well, if it ain't Red from church." Ashley said her Georgia accent showing potential.

"What are you doing here?" Reba asked. "Well, I got some kinda of cancer, but thankfully it should be removed in a matter of days." Ashley said with a smile.

"Hmm, well aren't you worried?" Reba asked. "No, these doctors are good, they won't let me die." Ashley said.

"Shucks Ashley, we love you, we promise we won't." A male doctor said. Reba's eyes bugged out of hr head almost.

"Ok, you must be Reba, I'm Dr. Sykes." Reba's mouth dropped open at how hot this guy looked. Jennifer snapped Reba's mouth shut and nodded saying "This is Reba, she scared speechless."

''Uh-huh." Was all Reba could say. "Hmm, ok, well, you're gown is in there if you'd like to change, or you can stay in what you have if you wish." Dr. Sykes said.

Reba still didn't say a thing and Jennifer, who can throw her voice to sound like anyone, mimicked Reba's yes. "Good, ok, I'll be back later to check on you two, all right?" Dr. Sykes said.

"OK." Ashley said. After he left Reba was still glazed over. "Ok that's enough." Ashley said snapping her fingers in Reba's face before she finally cam to.

"You're gung-ho to all the hot guys around here aren't ya?" Jenninfer asked. "Yeah, Jennifer, I think I am." Reba said.

"Will you please quit calling me Jennifer? I wanna be called by my middle name, Tia." She said. "What were your parents thinking when they named you?" Reba asked.

"We don't know, we never met our parents they all died on the same day." Ashley said. "Oh and by the way, call me Ash." Ashley added.

"Ok, Ash, Tia and Red, boy we make an interesting trio don't we?" Reba asked. "You got it Red." Tia said laughing.

"Well, I better change into my gown, shouldn't I?" Reba asked. "I wouldn't recomend it." Ash said.

"Why?" Reba asked. "You'll look like you just stepped out of the funeral home." Tia said. "Ah, well good then, and thanks for the warning." Reba said.

"Well, I'm going to take a nap, I' tired." Reba yawned. "Ok, night Red." Ash said. "Night." Reba said as she fell asleep.

A man that Ash and Tia recognized came in the room and sat next to Reba. "Who are you?" Ash asked.

"I'm her ex husband, you called me Brick I think." Brock whispered. "I don't remember." Ash said. "Well, night Brick." Ash said again and soon her and her cousin were fast asleep.

Brock looked at how beautiful Reba looked sleeping. He stroked hr cheek with his finger and she shivered. Brock put the covers on her and kissed her cheek before he left the room.

When morning came iit was freezing cold. "Come on Ms. Hart! Get up!" Tia yelled. "Why?!" Reba mummbled pulling the covers over her head.

"Get up! Come on, you'll miss it!" Tia said. "What will I miss?" Reba asked still under the covers. Tia and Ash shared glances and yanked the covers off her and she yelled something to them they couldn't quite make out.

"Come on Red! I want you to hear me sing." Ash said. "What is the song called?" Reba asked putting a pillow over her head.

"Christmas through your eyes." Ash said before running out of the room. "It's not Christmas." Reba said. Tia scooted a chair close to Reba's bed and whispered the saddest thing Reba'd ever heard.

"The doctors are performing surgery on her in less than 48 hours. This may be the last time she sings and the kids wanna hear it.

"What kids?" Reba asked sitting up. "The other kids in the hospital, she loves to sing for them a whole lot." Tia said. Well, I'd better go see her sing then." Reba said getting up.

"Red, can I please add my two cents?" Tia asked. "Sure. What?" Reba asked. "Please brush your hair first." Tia said laughing. "Good idea." Reba said brushing her tangled red hair.

When Reba and Tia got to the cafeteria there were a bunch of people gathered around to hear Ash sing and she started to play as the other insrumentalist joined in.

Till I had you I didn't know

That I was missing out

Had to grow up and see the world

Through different shades of doubt

Give me one more chance to dream again

One more chance to feel again

Through your young heart

If only for one day let me try

I wanna see christmas through your eyes

I want everything to be the way it used to be

Back to being a child again thinking the world was mine

I wanna see christmas, christmas through your eyes

I see the rain, you see the rainbow hiding in the clouds

Never afraid to let your love show

Won't you show me how

Wanna learn how to believe again

Find the innocence in me again

Through your young heart

Help me find a way, help me try.

I wanna see christmas through your eyes

I want everything to be the way it used to be

Back to being a child again thinking the world was mine

I wanna see christmas, christmas through your eyes

I wanna see christmas through your eyes

I want everything to be the way it used to be

Back to being a child again thinking the world was mine

I wanna see christmas, christmas through your eyes 


	4. Chapter 4

Reba and almost everyone was crying, whistling, and cheering as Ash walked to the back of the caffeteria.

"Hey you came." Ash said hugging them. "Hey Tia, did you see the guy who was here last night?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, he just went by." Tia said. "What guy?" Reba asked. "Brickhead." Ash said. "Oh boy." Reba said leaving the caffeteria in a run.

"No wonder she's got high blood pressure, she runs everywhere she goes." Tia said and Ash giggled as little kids swarmmed her wanting hugs.

Reba ran smack into Brock and their lips met by accident. "Woah! Where were you?" Brock asked. " I went to hear Ash sing. What are you doing here?" Reba asked.

"I came to see you." Brock said. "Aw that's sweet." Reba said hugging him. They both walked into Reba and Ash's room and they sat on the bed.

Reba, BJ wants a divorce." Brock saidright out of the blue. "Ok and you want me to know this why?" Reba asked.

"Because, I... still... love... you." Brock said. Brock put a hand to her cheek and kissed her and neither of them noticed two girls standing at the door, and had heard the convorsation.

"Should we give em' some time?" Ash asked. "Uh... I'll take a duh for 1,000 Alex." Tia said teasingly. Ash slapped her arm and kept walking.

"So are you nervous about tomorrow?" Tia asked. "A little,but I've got God on my side, so I'm not entirely worried." Ash said.

After talking for God knows how long, Ash and Tia finally walked back into the hospital room, and Brock was goone, but Reba was miling rather strangely on the bed.

"She staring, we must help her!" Ash said about to bust into laughter. Her and Tia ran on either sides of the bed and counted in unison "1,2,3!!"

The girls snapped their fingers in Reba's face and she screamed. "What was that for?" Reba asked clutching her chest.

"Well, you were staring and we thought we'd help." Ash said. Reba stuck her toungue out at the girls and they all startted laughing.

"OK this is a hospital, not a slumber party." Dr. Sykes said comng in the door, stopping the laughter, but giggles still escaped from each of them.

"Ok, Reba, how have you felt?" Dr. Sykes asked. "Well, a liiittle better." Reba said laughing. (A/N: I know little is speeled like liiittle, she supposed to be laughing.)

"Ok, Ash, you'd better be ready for prep in the morning, at ten, so we can remove that cancer, all right?" Dr. Sykes said.

"Ok, we'll see ya later dude." Ash said making a funny face and holding up the "Surf's up" sign with her hand. Dr. Sykes laughed and walked out the door.

Reba and the girls played cards and watched Twister, which Reba was proud because the movie was set in Oklahoma, and Seabiscut untill nightfall.

"Ok, we all ready to hit the lights?" Reba asked. "Hit it!" Ash and Tia yelled in unison and the lights went off.

In the darkness, all of them were awake, and there was no noise till two people started singing.

Cause every light in the house is blown I keep on a clapping but the don't clap on (everyone claps twice)

House looks like where the Amish live

There's really no point to pay the power

Every Light In The House Is Blown

Cause every light in the house is blown

The number's won't even light up on my telephone

Cause every light in the house is blowed

Reba and the girls were laughing lke crazy till they laughed themselves to sleep.

Reba woke up to carts wheeling out of the room and she saw Tia and Dr. Sykes wheeling Ash out of the room.

Reba waited for an eternity and finally Ash walked in the room wearng jeans and a tank-top.

"Hey Red." Ash said sitting beside her. "Hey Ash, you going home?" Reba asked. "Yeah. Reba, do you still love Brock, like he loves you?" Ash asked.

"How'd you know that?" Reba asked. "Do you or do you not?" Ash asked sternly. "Yes, I do." Reba said.

"And what would you do for him?" Ash asked. "Why do you want to know?" Reba asked. "I'm inquisitive, I've gotta know." Ash said smiling.

"Well, I guess, I'd do anythng for him." Reba said. "Well, that's good, because, you're about to do the greatest thing ever for him ok? Now don't be afraid." Ash said.

Reba looked confused and Ash touched her stomache and then walked out the door and turned and winked at Reba and continued walking.

Reba passed out and when she woke up, Tia and Brock were hugging and Tia was crying. "What happened?" Reba asked not getting up.

"Red, Ash died during surgery, you were asleep, and we didn't want to wake you." Tia said through tears.

"No, she couldn't have, she came and talked to me and asked me questions." Reba said.

"She couldn't have, she died at 11:09." Brock said. Reba remembered that Ash had came and spoken to her at exactly 11:10, but didn't say that.

"I must have dreamed it." Reba said and she lened up and she clutched her stomache in pain. "Red, you ok?" Tia asked.

"My stomache hurts like hell." Reba said. Brock sat next to her and pressed his hand on her stomache and tried to see what was wrong.

"I don't know, you might wanna get that checked." Brock said. "Ya think you donkey?" Reba asked.

Dr. Sykes came in a few hours later and Tia was still there. " I know it hurts to lose a loved one, I"m sorry." Dr. Sykes said putting a hand on her soulder.

"Hey doc, check on Red, she was complaining of stomacheaches." Tia said. Dr. Sykes did the same thing Brock did, but a wide smile spread across his face.

"Tia, may I speak with you please?" Dr. Sykes asked pointing out the door. Tia followed him and then she heard someone squeal.

"Red! Congratulations!" Tia said hugging her neck after she had come back inside.

"What are you so happy about?" Reba asked. "You're gonna have a baby!" Tia yelled. Reba's mouth dropped open and she gasped a bunch of times.

Tia snapped her mouth shut and Reba passed out again and it took her longer to wake up this time. 


End file.
